That Should Be Me
by Starlight Curse
Summary: My very first songfic, inspired by everyone's favourite cutie, JB, and his song 'That Should Be Me.' #2


**Hey everyone! **

**I decided to write this small side story (which is in no way connected to my other stories) just because. :P  
**

**This is just a simple songfic I wrote for GA based on Justin Bieber's song, **_**That Should Be Me**_**. **

**It's a very cute song... made me cry.  
**

**I hope you like it! :)  
**

**

* * *

**

That should be me…

_Everybody's laughin in my mind  
Rumors spreadin 'bout this other guy  
Do you do what you did when you did with me  
Does he love you the way I can  
Did you forget all the plans that you made with me  
'Cause baby I didn't._

He walks down the hallways, hands shoved in his pockets, keeping his head down. Voices surround him, engulfing him in what he knows is the truth—but no. He doesn't want to believe it. He can't. It hurts him too much to think about what everyone is saying about her…and him.

_That should be me, holdin your hand  
That should be me, makin you laugh  
That should be me, this is so sad  
That should be me, that should be me_

There she is. Her smile as bright as it always is, but what catches his attention is that her hand is in _his_. Funny how they used to be best friends—now he can't stand to be in the same room as the boy who took the heart of the girl he loved. No, it wasn't funny at all.

It was something entirely different.

The boy watches as she laughs at something the other said. It makes his heart drop ten stories and land with a thud. He can't help but wish that he was there with her instead. That he should be the one making her laugh. But he wasn't. Not anymore.

Once she sees him watching, her face falls ever so slightly, but she still puts on a small smile as she says, "Hi, Natsume."

Natsume just nods at her before hurrying to get away. He doesn't want to talk to her now, knowing that she'll never come back to him. And it just hurt too much to face reality. His chance was gone. He had lost it.

"Natsume." He pauses at the sound of that voice, but doesn't turn around. He knows who it is.

"Ruka."

The other boy seems to sigh. Natsume knows Ruka feels horrible—and he should. But there was no way they could go back to the way things were before, just like they couldn't between him and the girl. That was something that both of them knew.

Without another pause, Natsume went off to class.

_That should be me, feelin your kiss  
That should be me, buyin you gifts  
This is so wrong, I can't go on  
'Til you believe that that should be me.  
That should be me._

"Ruka-pyon, it's beautiful!"

Her voice. Natsume sits there in his seat as she thanks her boyfriend for the butterfly pendant necklace he just gave to her. He tries to ignore them, but it's hard. He can't help but think how damn hard it is.

"It's for our one week together, Mikan," Ruka told her, blushing a bit.

Mikan smiled brightly at him as he fastened it around her neck, then turned to him. "Thank you so much, Ruka-pyon!" And she kissed him.

Natsume quickly got up out of his seat and walked out the door. He could feel eyes on him, but at that moment, he didn't care. He couldn't just sit there and watch helplessly as his girl fell deeper and deeper in love with the one guy he thought would never betray him.

_You said you needed a little time  
From my mistakes  
It's funny how you used that time  
To have me replaced_

_Did you think that I wouldn't see you  
Out at the movies  
What you doing to me  
You're taking him to where we used to go  
Now if you're tryna break my heart  
It's working 'cause you know_

He remembered too clearly what had happened. They were sitting under their cherry blossom tree in silence, him pretending to sleep and her humming a small tune. But sleep was hard with her beautiful voice filling his ears, so he practically just sat there.

Then, suddenly, she had said, "Natsume, I think we need… a little time."

That got his attention. He sat up to study her. "What do you mean, Polka?"

"See? Just that!" she yelled, suddenly getting up. "You never seem to care about me at all, always giving me such vague replies and—" Mikan gulped. "I think we should… take some time apart."

Natsume was shocked. He never thought she would say that, and more than anything he wanted to tell her that he always cared about her more than anything else in the world. That he always did love her. But instead, him and his stupid pride just closed his eyes and said, "Hn. Do whatever you want."

He didn't see her expression. He didn't know she wanted him to stop her. He didn't know she wanted him to prove that he actually did care. And since he just did nothing, she clenched her fist and ran, screaming, "I hate you, Natsume!"

He also didn't see her tears.

The next day, he had went back to their tree after class. For the entire day, she hadn't said a word to him, and he regretted his words to her the day before. He never thought she was serious about the time apart thing. But she had been talking to all the fan boys he had forbidden her from before when they were together, and yet somehow he knew that all he could do was sit back and watch.

He really needed to apologize.

But when he reached their tree, she was already there. With _him_. She was talking to Ruka, sitting in _their _spot. She brought him to their sacred place. Seeing that, Natsume did all he could think of.

He walked away.

Now, a week later, he really regretted it.

_That that should be me, holdin your hand  
That should be me, makin you laugh  
That should be me, this is so sad  
That should be me, that should be me_

_That should be me, feelin your kiss  
That should be me, buyin you gifts  
This is so wrong, I can't go on  
'Til you believe that should be me._

_I need to know should I fight for love  
Or disarm  
It's getting harder to shield  
This pain in my heart_

_Ooh Ooh_

Natsume was sitting in his new tree, since there was no way he could go back to the old one. He stared up into the sky, wondering why in the name of hell God would torture him into watching the girl he loved get farther and farther away from him.

His heart was sinking deeper and deeper back into the darkness she had once pulled him out of. He didn't know whether or not to fight it. He didn't know whether or not to fight for her.

So he just sat there in all of his pain trying to figure out where he went wrong.

_That should be me, holdin your hand  
That should be me, makin you laugh  
That should be me, this is so sad  
That should be me, that should be me_

_That should be me, feelin your kiss  
That should be me, buyin you gifts  
This is so wrong, I can't go on  
'Til you believe that that should be me._

_Holdin your hand  
That should be me  
The one makin you laugh, Oh baby  
Oh!  
That should be me, yeahh.  
That should be me, givin you flowers  
that should be me, talking for hours  
That should be me, that should be me_

_That should be me  
Never shoulda let you go.  
I never shoulda let you go.  
That should be me  
I never shoulda let you go.  
That should be me._

Something wet rolled down his cheek. A tear? He didn't know. He didn't care. His life lost its meaning, lost its light, lost its sunshine.

His life lost Mikan Sakura.

The one person who really mattered.

Somewhere else not far away, waiting under a different cherry blossom tree, a girl with brown hair in pigtails sat. Tears rolled silently down her cheeks as she stared at the very same sky, whispering quietly to herself, "This must be it. Your answer. Goodbye, Natsume. I guess you never really did care about me..."

* * *

**Author's Note**

**What did you think? This was my very first one-shot, so I hope you liked it! :)  
**

**It's kinda sad though...**

**Oh, and I really do love Justin Bieber's songs. They're so cute! If you don't, that's okay too, but he's really good.**

**And even though he's older than me, I just have to say he's a cutie :)**

**If you have any questions or comments, don't hesitate to ask me!**

**-Starlight Curse  
**


End file.
